Touch
by The-Cursed-Daughter
Summary: At first he almost missed it, but then Abe began to see how John was avoiding him...Abe/John
1. Chapter 1

_God, we know, here we are again, right? But this is a great pairing, and we couldn't help ourselves!_

Again, Kit is doing most of the writing...because (whispers so Kit can't hear) she _**IS**_ the better writer!

_I'm going to rip **YOUR** throat out, Violet. Anyway, I'm probably going to discontinue The Apples Don't Fall Far From The Tree story, because I have enough on my plate with No Hard Feelings, and school starting tomorrow (I know, my goddamn school starts at the end of the week. Hell, at least it's right across the fence from my house), and now Touch. So please be patient, we're updating as fast as we can._

_**Warnings: Some swearing**_

_**Disclaimers: We own nothing but this plot.**_

_(10/19/11)_

_(This is one of our weaker stories, so we're going to rewrite it.)_

* * *

Abe knew. The problem was, he didn't know what exactly he knew.

At first, it hadn't even crossed his mind, but then the icthyo-sapien began to notice how John was avoiding him. Lengthy conversations slowly grew short and awkward until the agent stopped coming into the study altogether.

_John__'__s__busy,_ he rationalized again and again. _Hellboy__'__s __acting __up, __it__'__s __not __his __fault._ But then the agent vanished from the hallways, and missions became cold and uncomfortable.

_What's going on?_

* * *

Abe was sitting in the study when footsteps pounded past the door. He looked up just in time to see John rushing past the study. "John? John!"

The fish-man thought that perhaps the agent was too far gone to hear him when John hesitantly poked his head into the study. "Yes, Abe?"

The icthyo-sapien gestured a chair. "It's been ages since we've been able to sit and talk. Won't you come in?"

Myers fidgeted where he stood, " Abe, I'd love to, but Manning has me running around like a maniac. Maybe some other time?"

It didn't take a psychic to see that John was lying. Abe sensed the agent's uneasiness and murmured, "Maybe."

There was a long pause as John stood half in and half out of the room before the room was flooded in red light. John awkwardly jerked his thumb out the door. "W-We should go."

* * *

"Croatian demon," Clay told the team was jostled back and forth in the back of the garbage truck, "It's nesting in an abandoned warehouse off the side of the road, and hasn't eaten for a while, so that sucker's gonna be pissed. We can't let it get into the city."

Abe, Liz, Hellboy and John clambered out of the truck and crept in through the loading bay. Blue immediately took to the higher ground, almost absently flipping through a book on Eastern European demons.

"Hey!" Hellboy knocked his gun against on the of the metal support beams. ''Come on out, ugly!"

A flurry of shadowy creatures barreled into Hellboy, sending him flying into a stack of empty crates. At the same time, the Croatian demon stepped from the shadows behind Liz and clamped a meaty hand on her shoulder, flinging her away and advancing on John. "What the fuck, Abe!" Hellboy hauled himself up, sending puffs of sawdust into the air, "There are dozens of these things!"

The icthyo-sapien consulted his book. "Ah. Apparently these demons are often accompanied by familiars—sometimes hundreds of them

Liz rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"If it's any consolation, they perish when the host does."

The demon lashed out at John and the agent jerked back. Hellboy spun on his heel and shot for its head, but the bullet barely skimmed its horns. Instead, the bullet shattered the lock on one of the warehouse doors.

The iron door creaked open, the moonlight illuminating the feral grin that spread over the demon's face.

A hundred simultaneous screams echoed off the walls of the warehouse as the demon and its familiars bolted for the door. John beat them to the door and fired a shot, but not before a swarm of familiars slammed the agent into the corner of the door. From his perch, Abe heard the younger man's skull bounce off the door frame. Hellboy crossed over to him quickly, helping to his feet as Liz ran after the demons. "No," John protested faintly, "What about the demons?"

The sudden smell of burnt flesh and accompanying blast of light surged through the open door. Hellboy smirked. "I'm pretty sure they ain't goin' anywhere."

Liz and Abe caught up to them as Hellboy lifted John into the truck. Blue climbed in after them, moving to John to check his injuries.

The agent shied away. "No, it's okay, Abe. I'm fine."

The other three looked at him like he was crazy. _From__ the__ condition__ of__ his__ head,_ Abe thought, _he __just __might __be_. "Okay?" Red asked. "Boy Scout, half yer head is missin' in the back!"

"No, you guys," John insisted, " I'm fine, really! Besides, we're almost home."

Abe frowned. "Do you doubt my medical capabilities, John?"

John shook his head again, bracing himself against the dizziness and the throbbing headache that accompanied it. "Of course not, Abe! It's just—I mean—"

His vision swam, and the world went black.

* * *

_Read and review, we're begging you!_

Hey, that rhymed!

_Kit__&_ Violet


	2. Chapter 2

_Here ya go! So_ five _people are liking it...great. You see Violet, this is proof!!_

Of?

_God...you are such a **GIT**. I'll explain later. Anyway I have more good news! I have already thought up another story, (John/Hellboy), to start after we finish NHF and Touch. _

Ooooh, what?

_(whispers in ear)_

HOLY SHIT!! OMG, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HAFTA READ THAT!! THAT SOUNDS A-FUCKIN-MAZING!!

_Okay..._

_**Warnings: The usual and a cliffhanger (sorry)**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot...for now...maybe some OC's later.**_

* * *

John groaned and opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the sickly blue ceiling of the BPRD infirmary. "My head hurts..."

"Hey, Boy Scout's up."

Hellboy and Liz crowded around him as John leaned on his pillows, rubbing his eyes groggily. "What happened?" the agent asked.

"You passed out in the truck," Liz explained, "You got treated for that head injury of yours. You're lucky you didn't get a concussion."

_Treated? By whom?_ John snapped up straight. "Wait—did Abe—?"

Red arched an eyebrow. "Nah. You passed out right in front of the HQ, so the docs just hauled ya to a stretcher. But speakin' 'bout Abe, he's been pretty worried. Ya might wanna go see 'im when they let ya out of here."

John sighed in relief. "Oh, okay. I will, Hellboy."

* * *

A week later, when he was given a clean bill of health—and twelve bottles of painkillers—John tentatively made his way to the study. The agent had to go see Abe; otherwise Liz would drag him there. The icthyo-sapien was in his tank, his headphones plugged in. John scanned the screen of the CD player.

"It's Beethoven's Fifth Symphony."

John jumped and turned around to face the fish-man, who had climbed out of his tank and was heading towards the agent. John took a few steps back, and Abe asked, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. They checked me out, and I don't have a concussion or anything."

"So I heard."

"Yeah, they gave me some painkillers and they're going to take out the stitches in a couple of weeks."

Abe circled around the agent. "May I see?"

John flinched away from his hand and stepped back. "Um, no, it's okay...um, I have to go. I have to make up all of that paperwork that Manning...um, and then I have to go help Red and...well, bye Abe!"

John couldn't have gotten out of the study faster. He leaned against the wall and sighed. _God, you're such an idiot! Abe probably thinks you're some sort of icthyo-phobe now!_

Abe sighed as John rushed out of the study. The agent was radiating discomfort and urgency.

"Y'know, I'd say that went pretty good."

Abe jumped and almost dropped the crystal statue he was holding as Hellboy strode into the study. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't surprise me while I'm holding priceless artifacts. How long have you been there?"

"Eh, long 'nough. What the hell is wrong with Boy Scout?"

The fish-man shrugged. "He's been avoiding me for at least a month. I don't think he wants me to touch him."

Hellboy grinned. "I can get that. Sometimes I don't wanna come near ya either. You and your psychic fingers."

Abe shot the demon a rare glare. "You aren't helping Hellboy."

Red frowned. "Sorry." Suddenly the demon snapped his fingers. "I got it! I know how you can figure out what's going on with Scout!"

"I am _not_ using a gun, Hellboy."

"Nah, no guns! Just sneak up on his and touch him, like when he's asleep or something! Then you'll know what's up!"

Abe crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not going to pry into his mind without his permission, Red. That isn't fair."

Red groaned. "Yer too nice! Ah Blue, what am I gonna do with you? Look, I'll ask 'im for ya. Don't worry; I'll get it out of him."

Abe sighed again as Hellboy walked out. "It's not you I'm worried about, Hellboy. It's John."

* * *

A week later, it was driving Abe crazy. He hadn't seen John for days, and Hellboy had turned up absolutely nothing when he tried interrogating the agent. The fish-man checked the time; 1:37 am. _John ought to be asleep by now._

The icthyo-sapien snuck out of the study and down the halls, heading for the agent's room. He was halfway there before a voice called out, "Whatcha doin', Abe?"

The fish-man turned and gestured to Hellboy to use his _everyone-is-sleeping-let's-not-wake-them-up-shall-we voice_. "Quiet! Someone is going to hear you!"

The demon grinned. "So, you're gonna sneak a peek, ain't cha?"

Abe sighed. "Don't make it sound so vulgar, it makes me feel worse than I already do. But I have to know, it's driving me insane!"

Red gave him a thumbs up before walking away. "Your secret's safe with me." The fish-man snorted. "It should be, this was your idea."

John's room was much like the agent it belonged to; clean, organized and practical. John's bed was in a far corner, and Abe crept quietly over to him. The icthyo-sapien was about halfway across the room before the red alarm went off.

The agent sat up, the sheets falling off of his bare chest. Abe stood in the center of the room, caught and not sure what to do. John's eyes widened when he saw him, and asked, "What are you doing in here, Abe?"

"Well," Blue started, fishing for an excuse, "You see...I was...the red alarm had gone off, and I was walking past here, and I came in to check to see if you were ready yet."

John seemed to buy it. "Oh. Thanks Abe."

* * *

Clay was up in front, so another agent briefed the four. "There isn't really much to say...we don't know what it is, how big it is, how dangerous it is, or how to kill it."

"So basically you want us to go and kill something that we don't even know how to identify and pray we come back in one piece?"

The agent glanced at Liz. "Basically."

Hellboy groaned. "They don't pay us enough for this."

The four were dropped off by an old junkyard, the rusted gates crumbling as the slightest touch. As Hellboy crossed the threshold, he spied a WELCOME mat lying at his feet. "Goddamn demon has a fucked up sense of humor..."

"Why thank you."

Suddenly, several creatures erupted from the piles of trash, slamming into the agents. Abe was thrown onto the hood of a rusting car, and John was thrown on top of him. As John hurried to get off of the fish-man, Abe's hand brushed the agent's shoulder.

Abe gasped.

* * *

_Shit! I know some of you hate cliffs, (cough Peya Luna cough), but we couldn't help ourselves!!_

Read and review, but don't flame, or else Kit'll rip your throat out!

_You still aren't off the hook, Violet. (To know what we're talking about go read No Hard Feelings)_

Heh...heh (runs like a headless chicken)

_(sits laughing ass off at Violet running like a headless chicken) _

_Anyway...until next time!_

_Kit_ & Violet _(who is currently running away like a headless chicken)_


	3. Chapter 3

_God, I wrote this really fast, so sorry if it's kinda horrible, but I had to post. _

_**Warnings: The usual**_

_**Disclaimers: We own nothing but the plot and the suits (funny nickname for our OC's)**_

* * *

John mind was flooded with love, so much Abe almost drowned in it. John seemed to realize what had happened, and pulled away before the icthyo-sapien could see any more. As Abe pulled himself off the car, he wondered who it could be John felt such love for.

A creature leapt for the fish-man but Hellboy shot it. "Oi, Abe, pay attention man!"

* * *

Abe pulled himself into the study two hours later, bedraggled and exhausted. By the time they figured out what they were—Tartari demons— and then found a way to kill them—something involving mushrooms and Turkish chanting—the group had come home like heroes returning from war; tired, beat up, but content.

The fish-man knew he should get some sleep, but his mind was still wrapped around what he saw in John's. How could he feel some must unfiltered emotion for one person? And who could it be?

Hellboy?

Abe shook his head; no.

Manning?

Certainly not.

And then Abe got it. He sighed. He would have to talk to John tomorrow morning.

* * *

John walked hesitantly into the study. Hellboy had barged into his room, saying that Abe wanted to see him and "if you don't get your ass over to the study _now_, I'm gonna haul it there and staple gun it to a seat".

Not a pleasant thought at seven-thirty in the morning.

Abe sat on the couch, and when he saw John, he motioned for him to sit down. John shook his head. "No thanks, I'll stand."

Abe sighed and started. "I'm a little bit surprised that you can feel so much unfiltered emotion towards someone—not that it isn't a good thing, I was right when I said you were pure of heart—but your choice of...well of a...well, it isn't a good one."

John's shoulders dropped. He knew this was coming.

"You have to make sure Hellboy doesn't know. He's very possessive of her."

John's head snapped up. "Her?"

Abe nodded. "Yes. Liz?"

"What? Liz? What does Liz have to do with this?"

Abe looked confused. Had he gotten it wrong? If he had, then who was all the love for? "You mean, you're not in love with Liz?"

John was shocked and somewhat relieved. He thought Abe had actually figured it out! Now if he could just close the discussion and get the hell out of there...

"What?" John blurted, "No! I'm not in love with _Liz_; I'm in love with _you_!"

Oh fuck. Now he'd done it.

Abe's eyes widened in shock. Boy, was he off! John, who had realized what had come out of his mouth, clapped a hand over his lips and ran out. Abe, still shell-shocked, repeated, "John loves..._me_?"

* * *

John sat in his room, mortified. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he said, banging his head against his desk, "How could you say that?!"

"So you finally told him?"

John whirled around so hard that he nearly fell out of his seat. Liz sat on his bed, a coy smile on her lips. "Wha—how—how did you—" John stammered, speechless.

"How did I know? I'm a girl, I can tell these sorts of things. Don't worry; you'll make a cute couple."

The agent paled. "Wait, if you...does Hellboy—?"

Liz made a face. "Does Hellboy know? Of course not, you know he has to be hit over the head with a cinderblock to understand emotional stuff! Anyway," she said, walking over and wrapping an arm around the agent, "I think it was great you told him. How do you feel?"

"Like an idiot."

The fire-starter laughed. "Why?"

"Because I didn't mean to tell him! It was an accident; he read my mind when we were fighting those demons in the junkyard, and then sent Hellboy this morning to bring me to the study!"

"And?" Liz prompted.

"And he thought that it was you I loved! And instead of just laughing it off, _NOOO_, I go and blurt out the truth!" John looked helplessly up at Liz. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Liz opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly, Hellboy stuck his head in the doorway. "You guys might wanna come see this. Some suits are here for Abe, and Manning's pissed. It ain't pretty."

John and Liz exchanged glances and followed Hellboy into Professor Broom's old study, where Manning and Abe stood, arguing with a trio of men in suits. Manning's face was already bordering purple; things weren't looking so good.

"What the hell is going on here?" Liz demanded. The head of the suits looked her up and down. "Who are you?"

"Who the hell do you think? We're agents."

The man didn't look pleased with her answer. "What're your names?"

Liz shot him a glare, letting a stream of fire flicker up and down her arm as emphasis. "It's on a need-to-know basis. I'll ask again, what the hell is going on?"

Manning sighed. "You know where Abe was found, don't you?"

"Yeah," Hellboy answered, "In the hidden room of some crummy hospital with a label or somethin'."

"A icthyo-sapien," one of the suits filled in.

"Yes, one of those. Anyway," Manning continued, "These men claim that they were the ones who were originally in charge of Abe."

"And?" John asked, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

"And," the head suit finished, "Abraham Sapien is our property, and will be coming with us."

* * *

_The plot thickens!! Anyway, review (I beg of you, feed the starving authors!) and add to favs, but don't flame or else I'll murder you in your sleep. Yeah, the whole throat thing was getting kinda old, I've been using it for like four stories._

_Kit_ & Violet


	4. Chapter 4

_**OMFG**, can you believe it, I was jinxed! I have total writer's block, I was barely able to write this, and I have like a million possiblities as to what happens next, but their either seriously stupid, or so far out there they would be impossible to explain, or I already used something like it in another story!! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!**_

Oh shit, the writer's gone nuts...

_Shut up! I'll be fine, I just have a lot on my mind...I'll be able to figure it out in maybe a day...probably less._

_**Warnings: The usual**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and only **TWO **of the suits!**_

* * *

John's jaw dropped. _What?_ Something wasn't right. "It's been so long...and only now you remember about Abe? Sounds kind of strange, doesn't it?"

The head suit glared at him. "I don't care if our timing was bad. We came for what's ours and will thank you to give it to us."

"Abe doesn't have to go with you. He can make a choice. It's in the Constitution."

One of the men threw Abe a disgusted glance. "_It_ isn't a human being. _It_ doesn't have rights." The suit drew his gun, and the others followed his example. "Now then, give it to us, or else the carpet will see your insides."

Manning's expression went from irritation to confusion in seconds. "Wait, wait, that's highly unnecessary—"

"Unless," Hellboy said, "You ain't who ya say ya are."

The reaction was instantaneous. A suit fired at the agents, while another shot a tranquilizer dart into Abe's shoulder. The head suit stood and watched until he was sure that Abe was secure, and then threw a small pellet onto the ground. The pellet exploded into smoke, filling the study.

Before the three men disappeared, John fired at one of their heads. He heard a metallic click and a muffled curse, but then the three men were gone.

* * *

John tapped his foot anxiously against the tile outside the study. The room had to be aired out and checked to see if the smoke had been poisonous. One of the workers stuck his head out into the hallway. "It's all clear."

Liz picked something up off the table and motioned for John to come and look. It was an ID, the picture of one of the suits, his general information and his agency name. Liz arched an eyebrow. "The EPA? What does the EPA have to do with this?"

John picked up the card and held it up, a glimmer running across the agency name. Curious, he thumbed the writing, surprised when a corner of the letters peeled up. He pulled of the rest and reread the real agency. As the agent turned around to show them what he found, Hellboy stood up, holding something. "You guys ain't gonna like this."

John, Liz and Manning looked at what the demon was holding. It was a mask, the circular eyepieces and the mouth-grill shockingly familiar. There was a small indent on its bottom right side, where a bullet could have struck it. John glanced from the ID card to the mask. "Oh no."

* * *

Ooh, who does the mask belong to?

_We'll give you a hint...(cough) Nazi (cough)_

Does that help? Oh well, review and add to favs! Reviews make writer's block go away, but flaming makes it worse!

_And it gets you murdered in your sleep._

_Kit_ & Violet


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, sorry again that there's no lemon, but I'm not feeling really good and can't really think straight. HappyEmo, it's not your fault, you didn't give me writer's block, my head was just hurting really bad. _

We're (Kit's) starting up the newest Hellboy fic soon-

_Give it a couple of days. WE want to prewrite a little of it, and we're really busy with school._

-and we're also starting up a sequel to our Chuck fic, so if you know anyone who likes the NBC show Chuck, tell them to read Spitfire first and then check this new one out.

_**Warnings: The usual**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot most of the stupid suits. For the love of God don't sue us.**_

* * *

A sharp pain ran through his head, and Abe groaned. Another burst of pain hit the other side of his skull, and Abe groggily cracked open his eyes. He was in a holding cell full of water, and for one scary moment he thought he was back under the hospital.

Unfortunately, when he realized where he really was, he very much wished he was back in that hellhole. Years of suspended animation sounded much better than whatever Karl Ruphert Kroenen had planned for him.

The assassin stepped closer to the cell, and Abe mumbled the only reasonable thing that could come to his drugged mind. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Kroenen didn't say anything. One of the suits that had been at the BPRD answered instead. "You ought to know very well that things aren't always what they seem. You, for example."

"Me? What about me?"

The suit glared. "You were a mistake, a fuck-up. That psychic bullshit you can do with your fingers, that power was supposed to be used as biological weaponry. The rogue scientist who was supposed to do it for us bolted, experimented on you, and then shoved you away in a dark hole for fifty years. And we want that power back."

Abe's head suddenly cleared as he saw the row of ridiculously large, extremely pointy-looking knives hanging from the far wall. "And how are you going to do that?"

For the first time, Kroenen spoke. "Ve're going to crack your head open like an eggshell, cut out vhat ve need, and zen srough your body into a toxic vat."

* * *

Manning snapped his fingers. "I should have known that they weren't from the Environmental Protection Agency! What would the EPA want with us?"

Liz glared at him. "The EPA wouldn't even know about us, Tom."

Hellboy gripped the mask tighter in his hands. "How the hell is this Nazi guy still alive? I coulda sworn I kabobed 'im!"

John sat on the sides, still slightly shocked at what had happened. Abe was gone, fish-napped by a Nazi and his minions, who were without a doubt going to kill him. The agent sucked in a deep breath, he had to remain calm; there was no way he was going to be able to help Abe if he was panicking.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. John snatched the mask from Hellboy and threw it to one of the agents standing by the door. "Have that scanned for radiation, dust, ashes, anything." Liz arched an eyebrow. "You have an idea, John?"

John sighed shakily, the only outward sign that signaled to Liz that the agent was close to breaking down. "It's stupid, crazy, and possibly hopeless, but it's all I got."

Liz grinned and wrapped an arm around John's shoulders reassuringly. "It's a start."

* * *

Abe tried to shake off the haze fogging his mind, instantly realizing as he woke that he had been drugged again.

"He's waking up."

"Give him a stronger dose."

"That's as strong as it gets."

"Vell zen, sink of something else. Ve can't have him awake, it vill damage the nerves."

The icthyo-sapien felt needle jabbing into his arm, and sighed inwardly. He hated to be the pessimist, but it was over. He was miles away from home, and the others didn't have a clue as to where he was, or where he could be.

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from somewhere off to his right, and Abe knew it must be important, but his mind was more occupied with the small winged fairy flying behind his eyelids. The fairy giggled as bangs echoed in the real world, and Abe grinned back at him. A part of his mind that was still strong enough to use logic reasoned that something more important than imaginary creatures was going on, but Abe dismissed it. He just wanted to play with the fairy.

The operating table he was on was jostled, and suddenly the fairy frowned. "Shit, Abe," it said, "Oh God, we didn't make it."

Abe frowned. What was the fairy talking about?

"Abe, Abe wake up!" the fairy persisted, and now someone was shaking his shoulders. The icthyo-sapien frowned again, why wouldn't everyone just leave? He wanted to sleep.

Another voice, this one gruff and loud, yelled something. "John, get Abe offa that table _now_!"

Abe's mind suddenly cleared and his eyes snapped open, looking right at the blinding light of the operating lamp. He looked around wildly. "John?"

The agent's shoulders dropped in relief, and then he continued to pick the lock of the cuffs holding Abe's wrist. "Oh thank God! I thought we'd lost you. We need to get you the hell out of here. What were they going to do?"

"Cut my head open and take out whatever makes me psychic."

John looked horrified, but kept working until the lock clicked open. Abe couldn't see much, the agent was blocking his view. John moved to work on his ankles, and Abe saw Hellboy, Liz and a few other agents keeping the suits at bay.

Though his mind was still slightly hazy, Abe clearly heard the click of a gun somewhere to his left. The fish-man glanced in that direction and blanched. Kroenen stood on an upper level, his gun pointed straight at the icthyo-sapien's head. Liz saw him as well as screamed, "Abe!"

* * *

_The end. Abe gets shot and they all die. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Nah, just bullshitting you. Here's the rest of the story. I'm just in a sardonic mood._

* * *

Abe clenched his eyes and waited for the bullet to cut through his head.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Something dripped onto his face, and Abe dared to look up. John stood above him, his shoulder bleeding where he had been shot. The agent turned back at him and grinned. "You owe me."

As Abe was freed and he, Liz, Hellboy and John—who refused to go to the ambulance—climbed into the back of the truck. John sat next to the fish-man, and sighed. Job well done. They had traced the radiation off of Kroenen's mask to a plant farther west. Suddenly, the stress, fatigue and pain all caught up John, and he decided it was a good idea to pass out.

* * *

John rested his head on Abe's shoulder and the fish-man flinched, but relaxed and brought a hand up and stroked the agent's hair. Hellboy looked from him to John and asked, flabbergasted, "You two're an item?"

Abe nodded and Liz grinned. "Oh, is John gonna be happy when he hears that." Red glanced at her and they launched off into a half-hearted argument on how Hellboy was too thick-skulled to notice what had been going on between his two friends.

John stirred and Abe looked down at him. "It seems that you are constantly getting hurt so you don't have to talk to me, when you could just avoid me like most normal humans."

John grinned weakly and murmured, "Guess I'm stupid like that," before passing out again.

* * *

Two weeks later, John stuck his head into the study. After pulling the bullet out of his shoulder, they kept his to check on his head wound—which had opened again—and only after Hellboy came in and threatened to drag him kicking and screaming to the study did the doctors finally relent.

The agent saw Abe sitting in an armchair, reading. "Is this a bad time?"

Abe looked up, surprised. "No, it's never a bad time with you. Sit."

As the agent took a seat, Abe stood. "Look," John started, "I'm really sorry about what I said earlier, I just wasn't thinking. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way, I mean—I can totally get that—"

John stopped when a pair of cool lips pressed to his. The agent blushed as Abe pulled away. "John," Abe said quietly, grabbing the younger man's hand and pulling him up, "All I was going to say was that I hadn't yet repaid you for saving my life. What do you say that we continue this conversation in your bedroom?"

* * *

_Yeah, I'm sorry there's no lemon and it's a short chapter, but **don't give me grief about it**, because I think I'm getting sick or something._

Read, review and add to favs so Kit gets better!

_God, they're readers, not miracle workers._

_..._

_You aren't miracle workers, are you?_

Anyway, R&R, and tell your friends about it too!

_You're just shamelessly advertising us. _

Damn straight!

_Kit &_ Violet


End file.
